The Game Plan
by wildcats2016
Summary: Gabriella finds out that her new friends are planning a surprise welcome to Albuquerque and East High party. Gabriella then makes another new friend name Vince who is gay. Will Gabriella get Troy as her boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and the others were already in the classroom and were talking about the surprise welcome to East High and Albuquerque party. Ryan was listening to what the others were saying, but he had a feeling it was not a good idea to surprise Gabriella with a welcome to East High and Albuquerque party. Ryan decided he was going to see if Gabriella would go to lunch with him off of school grounds at lunch time. Gabriella walked into the classroom and saw her friends talking to each other. Troy saw Gabriella and told the others that she was in the room. So the friends stop talking to each other about the party, they were planning. Gabriella saw that her friends had stop talking to each other, after they had seen her.

Gabriella was wondering what her new friends were hiding from her. So she went to her seat and sat down. The teacher came into the room and the second class had went by fast. Gabriella was at her locker putting her books a way, when Ryan came up to her. Gabriella asked Ryan what he wanted. Ryan asked Gabriella if she want to eat lunch with him at a cafe that was off of school grounds. Gabriella told Ryan she would love too.

So Gabriella shut her locker. They left the school together and went to his car. Gabriella told Ryan that he has a nice car. So they got into his car and left the school for a little while. They arrived at the cafe and got out of the car. Ryan locked his car and they went into the cafe. They went to a table and sat down together. The waitress came over to get Ryan and Gabriella's order. After the waitress left with their orders, they started to do some talking. Gabriella decided to asked Ryan what he and the others have been talking about. Ryan told Gabriella he is not should what they had been talking about. Gabriella then said to Ryan that they better not be planning a surprise party, because i do not like surprises at all. Ryan asked Gabriella why she did not like surprises.

Gabriella then told Ryan why she does not like surprises. Ryan then decided to tell her that their friends were planning a surprise welcome to East High and Albuquerque party for her. So after Ryan told Gabriella what their friends were talking about, Gabriella was not happy about it. Gabriella thanked Ryan for telling her. Ryan told Gabriella that he tried to tell them that they should not do a surprise welcome to East High and Albuquerque party, but they would not listen. The waitress returned with their food and put it in front of them. They ate their lunch and then left the cafe. They got back into his car and headed back to the school. Gabriella said to Ryan that she is glad they are friends. Ryan then told Gabriella that he really likes Kelsi alot. Gabriella told Ryan that she likes Troy alot too. Ryan asked Gabriella if she could help him get with Kelsi. Gabriella told Ryan that she would help him with getting together with Kelsi. Ryan said thank you to Gabriella for helping him out.

They arrived back at the school on time and parked the car. They got out of his car and he locked it up. Ryan and Gabriella went back into the school and to their lockers to get the books for their next class. Gabriella could not believe her new friends were planning a surprise welcome to East High and Albuquerque party for her. Gabriella got to her next class on time. She got through the class and was now at her locker. She put the homework she had to do in her school bag.

Gabriella new she had free period and so she was going to go to the library to get some of her homework done. Gabriella closed her locker and was getting ready to head to the library when she saw a sad guy sitting outside. She decided to see what was the matter. Vince was busy thinking and did not notice that Gabriella was standing in front of him. Gabriella asked Vince why he was so sad. Vince then told Gabriella that he is gay and does not know how to tell his parents, friends and the football team. Gabriella told Vince that his parents will be shock at first, but that they will understand.

Vince asked Gabriella how she knows so much about this stuff. Gabriella told Vince that her cousin Brad is gay and he had went through the same thing. Vince asked Gabriella how her cousin Brad had told his parents and stuff. Gabriella told Vince that Brad just sat his parents down and told them that he is gay. His parents were in shock at first, but then they told him it would take time to accepted him being gay. Gabriella told Vince that her cousin Brad was on the football team too and he had a real hard time telling them. Gabriella told Vince that her cousin Brad told his friends and they were find with it. Vince asked Gabriella if her cousin Brad had told his team about him being gay. Gabriella told Vince that her cousin Brad did tell them and they were not bothered by it either. Vince thank Gabriella for the advice she had gave him. Gabriella told Vince that she was glad she could help him.

Vince then asked Gabriella what was bothering her. Gabriella told Vince that she found out from her friend Ryan that her new friends are planning a surprise welcome to East High and Albuquerque party. Vince asked her what was wrong with it. Gabriella told Vince why she does not like surprises. Vince told Gabriella that he gets why she does not likes surprises. So Vince asked Gabriella if she like any guys. Gabriella told Vince there was one guy she likes and would love for him to be her boyfriend. Vince asked her who it was. Gabriella told him that it was Troy that she really likes and wants as her boyfriend. Vince told Gabriella that since they are friends now, that he would be happy to help her get Troy as her boyfriend. Gabriella told Vince that she would like him to help her get Troy.

So they went back into the school and to their lockers to get the books for their last class they had. Gabriella and Vince were standing by her locker talking about how she can get Troy as her boyfriend. Troy and the others came around the corner to go to their lockers, when they saw Gabriella talking to the football player Vince. Troy did not like seeing Gabriella talking to Vince. Troy decided he was going to make Gabriella his girlfriend soon. So Gabriella saw Troy looking at her and Vince. Vince got a idea and kissed Gabriella in front of Troy. Troy was wishing it was him that kissed Gabriella and not Vince. Troy knew he need to get Vince gone, so he could get his chance to get with Gabriella.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Troy decided he need to talk to Chad and see if he would help him get Vince a way from Gabriella. Chad saw Troy coming over to him and knew that he wanted to talk to him. So Troy said to Chad that he wanted to talk to him in private. So they went to the gym to talk. Troy asked Chad if he would help him get Vince a way from Gabriella. Chad told Troy they he would help him get Vince a way from Gabriella. Troy told Chad that he wants Gabriella as his girlfriend. Chad told Troy he would help him get Gabriella as his girl. So Troy and Chad came up with a plan to get Vince a way from Gabriella. So they left the gym and went to put their plan in to motion.

Mean while Gabriella was at her locker getting her books for the last class she had. Gabriella did not like the fact that her new friend Vince had kissed her in front of Troy. She got that it was to get Troy's attention, which it did. Gabriella was fine with Vince helping her get Troy. Gabriella hope that Vince takes the advice she gave him and he tells his parents about him being gay. Gabriella then close her locker and went to her last class. Gabriella was on her way to the last class, when some one pulled her to the side. Gabriella looked up to see it was Troy that had grab her and pulled her to the side.

Troy was glad that Gabriella was by her self when he pulled her a then decided to give Gabriella a kiss on the lips. So he kissed her on the lips and she responded back to the kiss. They kissed each other for a little bit till they needed air. They pulled a way from the kiss and then looked at each other. They went to their last class they had. They got to class on time and went to sit down. They got through the last class and were now at their lockers getting their school bags and homework.

Gabriella still could not get over that Troy had kissed her and the she had kissed him back. She made sure she had what homework she had to do was in her school bag. She close her locker and put her school bag over her one shoulder. Gabriella left the school and started walking home. Troy close his locker too and left the school. He went to his car and got into it. Troy was on his way home when he saw Gabriella walking and decided to see if she wanted a ride home. So Troy pulled his car up beside Gabriella and asked her if she wanted a ride home.

Gabriella told Troy she would like a ride home and so she got into his car. Troy asked Gabriella if she would want to work on their homework together at her house. Gabriella could not believe Troy wanted to do homework together and so she told them that she was find with them doing homework together. So they arrived at her house and he parked the car in the drive way. Troy told Gabriella that he was glad that she was his next door neighbor. They got out of his car and grabbed their school bags. Troy locked his car up and went up to the house with Gabriella.

They went into the house and to the living room to do their homework together. They set their school bags down and took out their homework they had to do. A hour later they had finish their homework. Troy told Gabriella that he likes her alot. Gabriella decided to tell Troy that she liked him too. So she told Troy she likes him too. Troy and Gabriella talked for a little bit. Troy told Gabriella that he better home for dinner. So she walked him to the door and they shared another kiss on the lips. Troy put his school bag over his shoulder and went out the door. Troy went back to his car and unlocked it. He got in his car and drove it next door to his house. He got back out of his car and locked it up before going in to the house.

Troy was glad he had told Gabriella that he liked her. He could not wait to have Gabriella be his girlfriend. Mean while Gabriella was happy that she told Troy that she liked him. She could not wait to have Troy as her boyfriend. So Gabriella went to make some dinner for her and her mom. A few minutes later her mom had arrived home. Maria was surprise to see Gabriella making dinner for them. So that night they ate their dinner. Maria told her daughter that she would wash the dishes. Troy had finish eating dinner with his parents. Troy call Chad to see how the planning was going for keeping Vince a way from Gabriella.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry this chapter is short. I will try to make the next chapter longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gabriella still was wondering why her new friends were acting also did not know why her new friends would stop talking, when she would come in the room. Gabriella went upstairs to her bedroom to finish reading her chapter in her book. A hour later she had finished reading the chapter of her book. Gabriella put her book a way and decided to watch a movie. So she pick the movie she wanted to watch and put it in her dvd player. She went back over to her bed and laid down. Gabriella hit the play button on her remote. While she was watching her movie, she heard the phone beep. So she looked on her phone to see who had texted her. Gabriella read the text message that she got from Troy and texted him back while watching her movie.

Mean while Troy called Chad and asked him how the plan was going to keep Vince a way from Gabriella. Chad told Troy what he had come with so far for the plan. Troy told Chad that he liked it and could not wait to put the plan into motion. After Troy got done talking to Chad, he decided to text message Gabriella. So he text message Gabriella that he was thinking about her. Troy also asked Gabriella what she was doing. While he was waiting for Gabriella to text him back, he got ready for bed. Troy stripped down to his boxer briefs and climbed into his bed. He covered himself with the blanket and then hit play on his remote. A few minutes later he heard his cell phone buzz. So he check his phone to see a text message from Gabriella.

So he read the text message Gabriella sent to him and then he sent her another text back. So he continued watching his movie, while he waited to here back from Gabriella. Troy heard his phone buzz again and look to see that Gabriella had respond back. So he continue watching his movie while text message Gabriella. He answered the question Gabriella had asked him. Troy knew that he wanted Gabriella as his girlfriend. A hour later Troy had finished watching his movie. He got out of his bed and took the movie out. He put the movie back in his case and then turn the dvd player off. Troy then put his tv back on regular tv and then shut it off for the night. Troy crawled back into his bed and went to sleep for the night.

Gabriella could not believe that she and Troy had been text messaging each other. She took the movie out and put in back in it's case. Gabriella turned her dvd player off and put her tv back on regular tv. She turned her tv off for the night. Gabriella crawled back in to her bed. Gabriella could not wait to see Troy at school. So she went to bed for the night and dreamed about Troy.

The next morning Troy woke up and went for his run. When he came back from his run, he went to take a quick shower. He got dressed for the day and went back down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Troy decided to eat a quick bowl of cereal for breakfast. After he finished eating his breakfast, he went back upstairs to get his school bag. Troy then went back down stairs with his school bag and left the house. He got into his car and pulled out of the drive way. He was now on his way to school. Troy could not wait to see Gabriella.

Gabriella got up and took a quick shower. She got dressed and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. She decided to eat a peice of toast and a banana for breakfast. After she finished eating her breakfast, she went to get her school bag. Gabriella then left the house after getting her school bag. She started walking to school, when a car pulled up beside her. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted a ride to school. Gabriella told Troy that she would love a ride to school. So she got into his car and they were on their way to school.

Please Reveiw!

A/N I know this chapter might seem short, but it is just a filler.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chad and the others were talking about the surprise welcome to Albuquerque and East High party, they would be throwing later on after asked the others if they have every thing for setting the party up at the park. Chad and the others told Sharpay they have every thing they will need for setting up the party at the park. Kelsi then said to the others that she could not believe that they have been able to keep the party a secret from Gabriella. Chad said to everyone that he was surprise they could get it planned, even though they had to stop talking when Gabriella came into the room. They all agreed with what Chad said.

Mean while Troy and Gabriella arrived at the school on time. He parked the car and they got out of it. They grabbed their school bags, before he locked the car up. Troy went over to Gabriella and took her hand into his. Gabriella was in shock that Troy was holding her hand. They went into the school and to their lockers. They put their school bags a way and grabbed their books for the first class they had. After they got their books, they shut their lockers. Troy and Gabriella did some talking while they were walking to their first class together. They arrive at their first class and went into the room. They went to their seats and finish talking until the teacher came into the room.

They got through the first class and were now at their lockers, putting their books a way. Chad told Troy that he and the others need to talk to him alone about some thing. Troy told Gabriella he would see her at lunch. So Troy went with Chad and the others to talk about the party they were having for Gabriella later on after school in the park. Gabriella could not believe her new friends were being secretive. Gabriella went to look for her newest friend Vince. Vince was sitting outside trying to figure out when to tell his parents that he is gay. Gabriell then saw Vince sitting outside on the grass. Gabriella left the school and went over to Vince.

Vince looked up and saw Gabriella come sit with him. Gabriella asked Vince how he was doing and if he had told his parents about him being gay. Vince told his friend Gabriella that he was okey. Vince told Gabriella that he has not told his parents yet about him being gay. Gabriella asked her friend Vince why he has not told his parents about him being gay. Vince said to Gabriella that he is scared to tell his parents that he is gay. He also told her that he is afraid of how is parents are going to react when he tells them that he is gay. Gabriella told Vince that he needs to tell his parents and that they might be in shock at first, but that it will take them time to get used to it.

Vince asked Gabriella if she would come with him after school and help him tell his parents about him being gay. Gabriella told her friend Vince that she would be happy to come with him after school and help him tell his parents about him being gay. Vince then asked Gabriella if she was okey. Gabriella told Vince that she is not okey. Vince asked her what was wrong. Gabriella told Vince that her new friends are being secretive and not wanting to talk around me. Vince said to Gabriella that her new friends have no right keeping stuff from her. Vince asked Gabriella if she would want to leave the school with him at lunch time and have lunch with him at this cafe.

Gabriella told her friend Vince that she would love to have lunch with him off of school grounds, as long as they get back before their next class. Vince told his friend Gabriella that they would be back in time, before their next class. So they went to his car and got into it. They left the school parking lot and headed to the cafe to have lunch together. A few minutes later they arrive at the cafe and he parked his car. They got out of the car and he locked it up. They went into the cafe and found a empty table to sit at. The waitress came over to them and gave them their menus. The waitress told them she would be back to get their order.

Vince asked Gabriella how her cousin Brad told his parents about him being gay. Gabriella told her friend Vince that her cousin Brad just had his parents sit down and told them he had some thing to tell them. She told him that he told his parents that he was gay and they were in shock. Vince asked Gabriella if her cousin Brad's parents had excepted him being gay. Gabriella told her friend Vince that her cousin Brad's parents have excepted him being gay. Vince asked Gabriella if her cousin Brad was nervous and scared about telling his parents. Gabriella told Vince that her cousin Brad was indeed nervous and scared of telling his parents. She told him that her cousin Brad knew he had to get it over with and so he told his parents.

Troy asked Chad and the others why they had to talk to him alone. Chad and the others told Troy they wanted to maked sure he would be getting Gabriella to the park for the wecome to Albuquerque and East High party. Troy told Chad and the others that he will get Gabriella to the park on time. So after they got done talking, they headed to the lunch room to get some lunch. Troy and the other enter the lunch room and went to get their lunch. Troy and the others notice that Gabriella was not in the lunch room and wonder where she was at. Ryan was thinking about telling Troy and the others that Gabriella knows about the party, but he did not want them to be mad at him for telling her.

Vince and Gabriella finished eating their lunch. Vince paid for the food they had ate. They left the cafe and went back to his car. He unlocked the car and they got into it . They left the cafe parking lot and headed back to the school. Vince then asked Gabriella how it was going with getting Troy as her boyfriend. Gabriella told Vince that Troy had told her that he likes me and that she had told him that she like him too. Gabriella told Vince that she and Troy exchange numbers and have been text messaging each other alot. Vince told Gabriella he knows of a way for her to get Troy to asked her to be his girlfriend. Gabriella asked Vince what it was. Vince told Gabriella he well tell her later after school.

So they arrived back to the school and got out of the car. Vince locked his car up and they went back into the school together. Vince thank Gabriella for being his friend. Gabriella told Vince that she is glad they are friends. So they went to their lockers to get their books for the next class they had. Troy and the others left the lunch room. Troy then saw Gabriella talking to Vince again and he did not like it one bit. Chad said to Troy that he think it is time to put the plan into motion. Troy told Chad lets do it. So Vince told Gabriella he would see her after school and left to go to the next class he had. Gabriella saw Troy coming up to her. Troy asked Gabriella what she was doing after school. Gabriella asked Troy why he wanted to know.

Troy said to Gabriella that he thought they could go hang out at the park. Gabriella decided to tell Troy that she knows about the surprise welcome to Albuquerque and East High party. Gabriella told Troy that she knows about the surprise welcome to Albuquerque and East High party that they are having in the park. Troy asked Gabriella how she found out about it. Gabriella told Troy that a friend told her the truth why he and the others would stop talking. Gabriella then told Troy that she is going with her friend Vince to his house to help him with some thing. Gabriella then gave Troy a kiss on the lips and then went to her next class. Troy knew he would have to tell the others that Gabriella knows about the party in the park. Troy did not know why Gabriella was being Vince's friend for. Troy could not wait to get Vince a way from Gabriella. Troy went to his next class thinking about the plan Chad had come up with to get Vince a way from Gabriella.

Please Reveiw!

A/N This chapter might seem short. I know this chapter might not be that good, but i hope the next chapter will be better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gabriella was at her locker getting her school bag and homework she had to she got her homework and school bag, she shut the locker. Gabriella then saw Vince coming over to her. Vince asked Gabriella if she was ready to go. Gabriella told Vince that she was ready to go. So they left the school together and went to his car. They got into his car and left the school parking lot. Gabriella told Vince that she had told Troy that she knew about the surprise welcome to Albuquerque and East High party. Vince asked Gabriella how Troy reacted when she told him.

Gabriella told Vince that Troy was shocked that i knew about the surprise welcome to Albuquerque and East High party. Gabriella then told Vince that Troy had asked her how she found out about it. Vince asked Gabriella what she had told Troy. Gabriella said to Vince that she told Troy that a friend had told her about it. Gabriella then told Vince that Troy still wanted to know what she was doing after school. Vince asked Gabriella what she said to Troy that she was doing after school. Gabriella told Vince that she had told Troy that she was going to be with him. Vince asked Gabriella what Troy's reaction was to it. Gabriella told Vince that Troy was not to happy about it.

Mean while Troy was at his locker getting his school bag and homework. Troy could not believe that Gabriella was hanging around Vince. After he got his homework and school bag, he shut his locker. He left the school and went to his car. Troy saw that the others had left. Troy knew he was going to have to tell the others that Gabriella knows about the party and that she is with Vince right now helping him with some thing. Troy got into his car and left the school parking lot. He headed to the park where the others were getting things set up for the party.

Chad and the others arrived at the park. They parked their cars and got out of them. They grabbed the stuff they would need for the party and then locked the cars up. Chad and the others started setting up for the party. A few minutes later they saw Troy pull up and park his car. Troy got out of the car and saw the others setting up for the party. Troy got Sharpay and the others attention and told them he has some thing to tell them. Sharpay and the others asked him what it was he had to tell them. Troy told them that Gabriella knows about the surprise welcome to Albuquerque and East High party and that she is right now hanging out with Vince.

The others could not believe that Gabriella knows about the party. Sharpay asked Troy how Gabriella knows about the party. Troy told Sharpay and the others that Gabriella told him that a friend had told her about the party. Troy also told them that Gabriella was noticing how they would stop talking when she entered the room. Sharpay and the others wonder who the friend was that had told her about the party. Troy told Sharpay and the others he was wondering who the friend was that had told Gabriella about the party too.

Chad snuck a way and went to his car and left the park. Chad found the paper that he had wrote Vince Parker's address on and decided to go spy on Vince and Gabriella. Chad was going to find out why Gabriella was hanging out with thought to himself that he hopes he can find out some thing about Vince. So he was on his way to Vince's house.

Gabriella asked her friend Vince what his last name was. Vince told his friend Gabriella that his last name is Parker. They arrived at his house and he parked the got out of the car and he locked it up. Vince and Gabriella went into his called to his mom and told her he was home. Vince's mom came out of the kitchen and saw that her son had a female friend with him. Vince interduced Gabriella to his told his mom that Gabriella is the friend he was talking about. Vince mom asked Gabriella if she would like any thing to drink. Gabriella told Vince's mom that she was fine. So Vince and Gabriella went out to his back yard to talk.

A few minutes later Chad arrived at Vince's house and parked his car a block a way. Chad got out of his car and locked it up. He put his car keys in his pocket. Chad walked up to Vince house and heard Gabriella and Vince talking to each other in the backyard. Chad went to the backyard quietly and hid in a bush. Gabriella asked Vince if he was ready to tell his parents that he is gay. Vince told his friend Gabriella that he was ready to tell his parents that he is gay. Chad could not believe what he had just heard. Chad could not wait to tell Troy that Vince Parker is gay. He waited till Vince and Gabriella went into the house to leave.

Chad came out of his hiding spot after Vince and Gabriella had went into the house. Chad went to his car and unlocked it. Chad got in the car and left for Troy's house. Troy and the others had notice that Chad had left the parked. So Troy help they others take down the stuff they had put up. They all went home for the evening. Troy was upstairs in his room doing the last of his home work. Chad arrived at Troy's house and parked the car. Chad got out of his car and locked it up. Chad went up to the door and knocked on it. Lucille answered the door and saw Chad standing in front of her. Lucille asked Chad what he was doing there. Chad told Troy's mom that he needs to talk to Troy. Lucille let Chad into the house and told him that Troy was upstairs in his room.

Chad thanked Troy's mom for letting him talk to Troy. Chad went upstairs to Troy's room and knock on the door. Troy saw Chad and told him to come in. Chad told Troy that he had some thing to tell him. Troy asked Chad what he had to tell him. Chad told Troy that he went to Vince's house and spied on him and Gabriella. Chad told Troy what he had heard. Chad told Troy that Vince Parker is gay. Chad also told him that Gabriella was helping him get ready to tell his parents too.

Troy could not believe that Vince was gay. Chad then saw Troy smile a huge grin. Chad asked Troy why he was smiling for. Troy told Chad that they could tell the football team about their friend Vince Parker being gay. Chad told Troy that he likes his idea about telling the football team. Troy told Chad that Vince will want to disapper from everyone. So Chad told Troy that he will tell the football team the next day about Vince Parker being gay.

Please Reveiw!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Gabriella and Vince did not know that Chad had heard their conversation in the back and Vince also did not know that Chad was going to be telling the football team the next day about him being gay. Vince told Gabriella he would take her home now. So Vince told his mom he was going to take Gabriella home and would be right back. Vince and Gabriella left his house and got into his car. He pulled out of his drive way and headed to Gabriella's house.

A few minutes later they arrived at Gabriella's house. Vince thanked Gabriella for helping him get ready to tell his parents about him being gay. Gabriella told Vince that she was happy to help him out. Vince told Gabriella he would let her know how it goes with the parents. Gabriella told Vince she would see him at school. She got out of his car and grabbed her school bag. Vince and Gabriella said goodbye to each other. Gabriella went into the house and shut the door. Vince pulled a way from Gabriella's house and went back home.

Mean while Chad left Troy house and went home for the evening. Troy then finished up his home work. Troy decided to go next door to see if Gabriella was home. So Troy told his mom he was going over next door to see Gabriella. Lucille told Troy to be back home in time for dinner. Troy left his house and went over next door to Gabriella's house. Troy hope that Gabriella was home now. So he went up to the door and knocked on it. Gabriella was in the kitchen getting a bottle of water, when she heard the knock on the door. She went to go answer the door.

Gabriella open the door and saw Troy standing in front of her. Troy asked Gabriella if he could come in for a few minutes to talk. Gabriella told Troy that he could come in. So Troy went into the house and she shut the door. They went to the living room to sit and talk. Troy asked Gabriella if she would tell him who the friend was that told her about the party. Gabriella told Troy that she promise the friend that she would not tell any one. Gabriella also said to Troy that it would be up to the friend to reveal himself.

Troy asked Gabriella if she was doing any thing on friday night. Gabriella told Troy was not doing anything on friday night. Troy then asked Gabriella if she would go on a date with him. Gabriella was in shock that Troy asked her out on a date. Gabriella said to Troy that she would love to go on a date with him. Troy told Gabriella that he would pick her up at 7pm on friday night. Gabriella asked Troy what she should wear for their date. Troy told Gabriella to wear some thing casual and nice. Troy told Gabriella that he had to get back home. So Gabriella walked Troy to the door. Troy gave Gabriella a kiss on the lips before he went out the door.

When Troy went back over to his house, he could not stop smiling. Troy was happy that he had asked Gabriella out on a date and that she had said yes to it. Troy went to his house and went to the kitchen to see if dinner was ready. Lucille was finishing making dinner. Troy went up to his mom and gave her a hug. Lucille turn around and asked her son Troy why he was hugging her. Troy told his mom he felt lie givng her hug. Troy asked his mom if dinner was ready. Lucille did not know what had gotten into her son told Troy that dinner was almost ready. Troy told his mom he was going to go to the living room to see what his dad is watching. Lucille watch her son Troy leave the kitchen with a smile on his face.

Gabriella could not believe that Troy kissed her on the lips, before he left. She went to the kitchen to start making some dinner for her and her mom. Maria came home and went to the kitchen. Maria saw her daughter making dinner for them. Gabriella turn around and saw her mom looking at her. Maria asked Gabriella what she was making them for dinner. Gabriella told her mom she was making fried chicken with mashed potatoes fo dinner. Maria asked her daughter if she could help out. Gabriella told her mom she would like her help with the fried chicken. So Maria finished cooking the fried chicken. A few minutes later the dinner was ready and they were dishing it up.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry if this seems short, but it is just a filler again. The next chapter should be longer because some stuff is going to be happening in it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Lucille had finished making dinner. Lucille went to the living room to tell her son Troy and her husband that dinner was ready. Troy and his dad went to the dining room and sat down at the brought the food to the table and then sat down. They dished their food up. They started eating their dinner. A hour later Troy had finished eating his dinner. He took his empty plate to the kitchen and put it in the sink to be wash. Troy then grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and left the kitchen. He went back up stairs to his bedroom. Troy decided to watch a movie before he went to bed for the night.

A few minutes later Lucille and her husband had finished eating. Jack went back to the living room and started watching a basketball game on tv. Lucille took their empy dishes to the kitchen and put them in the sink to be washed. Lucille then went to get the left over food from the table and took it to the kitchen. She put the left over food in the refrigerator. Lucille took a dish rag and wiped the dining room table off. She went back to the kitchen, to wash the dishes.

Mean while Gabriella and her mom had finished eating their dinner. Maria told Gabriella that she would put the leftovers a way and do the dishes. So Gabriella went upstairs to her bedroom, to finish the last of her homework. Maria had put the left overs a way in the refrigerator and was doing the dishes. Gabriella finish her homework and then got ready for bed. Gabriella decided to go back down stairs and tell her mom that she has a date with Troy on friday night.

So Gabriella had went down stairs and went to the living room. She saw her mom watching tv. Maria saw her daughter Gabriella come into the living room. Gabriella told her mom that she wanted to talk to her about some thing. So Maria turn the tv off and asked Gabriella what she wanted to talk to her about. Gabriella sat down on the couch next to her mom. Gabriella told her mom that Troy asked her to go out on a date with him on friday and that she had said yes to it.

Maria said to Gabriella that she is fine with her going out on a date with asked her mom if she would help her find a outfit to wear on the date. Maria told Gabriella that she would be happy to help her find a put fit to wear for her date with Troy. Gabriella told her mom that Troy told her to dress casual and some what nice for their date. Maria told Gabriella that they will look at her clothes tomorrow night when she gets home from work. Gabriella said good night to her mom and went back up stairs to her bedroom. Gabriella crawled in to her bed and went to sleep for the night.

A hour later Troy had finish watching the movie. He took the movie out of the dvd player and put it back in the case. He then turn the dvd player of and put the tv back on regular tv. Troy shut his tv off for the night. He crawl back in blankets on his bed and went to sleep for the night.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry that this chapter is short, but it is just a filler. I will try to make the next chapter longer. The next chapter is going to have some Drama and stuff happening in it.


End file.
